


Санктум

by lachance



Category: DCU, Saints Row
Genre: Action, Crack, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не зли человека, у которого в рюкзаке лежит пульт управления от беспилотника «Жнец».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К тексту есть [коллаж](http://cs626524.vk.me/v626524359/9ce7/Oto9tkG0B3Q.jpg) от чудесной [ fierce_cripple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple), за что ей огромное спасибо :3

Побег от вооруженной до зубов охраны башни Синдиката затянулся. Затянулся, как могла бы петля на горле — и метафора становилась все более и более буквальной с каждой минутой. А ведь они всего-то поставили в их подвале одну маленькую смешную бомбу, даже говорить не о чем.

— Поддержки с вертолета мы не дождемся, да? — Джейсон пытался говорить разборчиво, но когда они в крутом вираже едва не влетели в опоры моста, дыхание все равно сорвалось.

— Мм? — Тим отстреливался, невесть как все еще удерживаясь на байке спиной к нему — то, как он напряжен, Джейсон всем позвоночником чувствовал. — Если вертолет сейчас попытается подлететь, его гвардейцы собьют. Придется самим. Так что просто гони.

И он гнал изо всех сил, выжимая из несчастного байка такое, от чего конструкторы рисковали бы испачкать штаны, потому что наверняка надеялись на лучшую жизнь для своего творения. А байк чем дальше, тем больше мог рассчитывать разве что на лучший мир.

А за ними мчались бронированные машины. С неоновой красной подсветкой, разумеется. Тим безнадежно пытался стрелять по колесам, но байк трясло, и он мазал бесконечно, попадая то по асфальту, то по стеклам. Пули высекали искры, стекло крошилось, пару машин занесло к заграждениям, что было неплохо — значит, хоть кого-то да он достал. Впрочем — Джейсон с тоской посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида — оставалась еще пара десятков. 

Стоило оказаться на трассе, пустой оттого, что дальше стояли блокпосты, как Тим крикнул: «Тормози!», и Джейсон в самом деле ударил по тормозам, не успев даже задуматься. Это немного раздражало. От резкой остановки они оба едва не покатились по земле, и Тим бы точно приложился своей потрясающей — это стоило признать — головой об асфальт, если бы Джейсон его не поймал.

Синдикат приближался.

Джейсон обреченно снял с держателей у седла автомат.

— Что, — спросил он без всякого энтузиазма, — время веселиться?

— Ты веселись, — Тим отмахнулся, устраиваясь прямо на асфальте подле заграждений и стаскивая с плеч рюкзак, — а я пока попытаюсь решить проблему.

У преследователей было примерно раз в тридцать больше патронов, чем у него, зато у Джейсона был бронежилет. Едва ли это хоть на секунду уравнивало их шансы, так что он повторял опыт Тима — пытался стрелять по колесам. Машины, впрочем, все равно приближались неотвратимо.

— Скажи мне, — проворчал он, не прекращая пальбу, — что у тебя есть хоть какой-то план.

В него начинали стрелять в ответ.

— В некотором роде, — Тим улыбался, — не останавливайся.

Первая из машин, та, что преследовала их настойчивее прочих, остановилась неподалеку, и из нее на потрескавшийся асфальт ступил, кажется, целый гребаный вооруженный отряд. Начинало казаться, что Синдикат своих солдат просто отрисовывал, как мобов в третьесортном экшене, потому что их вообще не становилось меньше — да и то, как они все поместились в бронированном внедорожнике, вызывало множество вопросов.

В Джейсона стреляли, он стрелял в ответ.

Обычное начало дня.

— Ты не хочешь слышать мораль этой истории, но я все равно расскажу, — проговорил Тим с явным удовольствием, и если бы он не переключился бы в этот момент на общую волну, то Джейсон бы его за грохотом перестрелки не услышал вовсе, но в наушнике голос безжалостно впивался прямо в мозг. Он быстро оглянулся, успев заметить только, что тот удерживает что-то на коленях, но не смог разглядеть, что — пуля просвистела у самой макушки. 

— Валяй, — отозвался Джейсон с немалым раздражением, рывком пригибаясь, чтобы поменять обойму.

— Никогда не зли человека, у которого в рюкзаке лежит пульт управления от беспилотника «Жнец».

Вдалеке оглушительно захрустели опоры моста, и часть бетонного покрытия, кажется, просто провалилась в реку. 

— Упс, промахнулся, — продолжил Тим через паузу уже менее торжественно. — Так вот. Никогда не зли человека...

У Джейсона кончались патроны, нервы и обоймы. Тим колдовал над мешаниной проводов. Следующий снаряд прилетел точно в машину Синдиката — но это было слишком близко, так близко, что их отшвырнуло в сторону взрывной волной, и от боли потемнело перед глазами. Помогая выбраться из-под обломков заграждения, Тим смахнул искры пламени с его волос. И улыбнулся, чтоб его.

Свой чертов пульт он прижимал к груди, так что тот обуглился, но, кажется, не пострадал. А Тим со все той же мягкой улыбкой принялся извиняться:

— Прости, этот парень почти неуправляем. Но как хорош!

— Ложись, твою мать! — Джейсон почти шипел, накрывая его своим телом, когда стрелять начали уже с вертолета. Либо блокпоста на въезде в город уже не существовало, либо над картинкой нежных отношений гвардейцев и Синдиката нужно было при случае хорошенько и вдумчиво надраться. В любом случае, вертолет был действительно паршивой новостью.

Извернувшись, Тим устроился сверху на его бедрах, положив пульт на грудь. Тихое гудение отдавалось во всем теле. Джейсон покосился на то, как капля пота стекает по его виску, и решил, что отстреливаться лежа, в конце концов, тоже можно.

И принялся расстреливать вертолет из автомата. Чувствовал он себя при этом глупо, как никогда.

Тим поерзал.

— Попробую в последний раз.

— Мм? — Джейсон поменял обойму. Оставалась последняя, а вертолет вовсе был единственным, но дальше по трассе все еще приближались машины Синдиката, так что это не успокаивало.

— Никогда не зли человека, — торжественно провозгласил Тим, — который носит в рюкзаке пульт управления от беспилотника «Жнец»!

Получив снаряд прямо в вертушку, вертолет, тяжело завалившись на бок, рухнул в залив, подняв волну до самого моста. Тим, оглядевшись, сложил пульт и тяжело рухнул сверху, устало выстанывая что-то сквозь зубы.

Джейсон растерянно погладил его по голове.

Вдалеке уже послышались первые выстрелы — снова. Беспилотник кружил сверху, осыпая их порохом, как конфетти на День святого Валентина.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж](http://imgur.com/h3nkd95) от изумительной [ fierce_cripple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple) :3

Если Джейсон на своем байке хотя бы пытался не таранить чужие машины, то национальная гвардия таким пиететом не отличалась и, кажется, моментами проезжала по крышам, кроша стекло и металл. Всерьез задумавшись о том, чтобы, проломив заграждения, рухнуть с моста в воду и спрятаться под опорами до темноты, он наконец вырулил со встречной полосы, лавируя в потоке автомобилей и судорожно думая об укрытии. Стоило бы сменить машину, залечь на дно в одном из оружейных магазинов и вернуться домой вплавь или по воздуху. Стоило бы...

Звонок решил все за него, потому что Тим был в ярости.

— Если ты не обкололся стероидами и не решил, что снова ненавидишь меня, то у нас проблемы, — он сказал. И это было интересным продолжением дня. Джейсон прислушался к своим ощущениям. Нет, Тима он определенно немного ненавидел, но по другим причинам и с совершенно иными последствиями для них обоих.

За спиной завывали сирены.

— У нас проблемы, — согласился он наконец, съезжая с моста и выруливая на оживленную трассу в надежде хоть на пару мгновений затеряться. В конце концов, его план не предполагал возможности выдержать вооруженную осаду, спрятавшись под стойкой в обнимку с М-14.

Тим хмыкнул. 

— Я слышу сирены?

— А скоро услышишь взрывы и экстренные выпуски новостей. И я хочу подробностей.

— Нужна помощь?

— Нужна информация, чтоб тебя, а с гвардией я сам справлюсь, — услышав в ответ только низкий недоверчивый смешок, Джейсон почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Тим, впрочем, оставался раздражен — и безмятежен.

— Ладно, — отозвался он, вздыхая, — поговорим, когда вернешься. Отбой.

И отключился, оставив его в недоумении, раздражении и по центру перестрелки. И это было вполне в его духе, если подумать.

Вернулся Джейсон окончательно в ярости, покрытым порохом и пылью с ног до головы, с чужим обрезом на плече и к чертям покореженным байком, который он остатки пути до штаба катил перед собой, как велосипед. Рана на лбу кровила, заливая глаза. Закат красил стекло и бетон красным. Все вокруг сливалось в оттенки красного — будто Синдикат, победив, показал в Стилпорте все извращенные и отвратительные грани своего чувства стиля.

Едва ли фиолетовый был лучшим выбором, впрочем.

— Так что произошло? — Джейсон раздраженно сбросил с плеч куртку и бестрепетно положил обрез поверх. Чертову тряпку все равно уже было не спасти — коричневую кожу на спине украшали дыры от пуль в добрый дюйм диаметром. Впрочем, сам Джейсон был почти не ранен, так что начинало казаться, что бронежилеты в этом городе производят из антиматерии и божьей благодати.

Тим откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув ноги на панель управления. И проговорил невнятно от попыток справиться с самым большим маффином, что Джейсон видел в своей жизни:

— Меня пытается прикончить твой безумный клон.

— Что?..

— Меня. Пытается. Прикончить. Твой. Безумный. Клон. Хочешь пончик?

Джейсон тяжело осел на софу, растерянно глядя на рассыпанные по столешнице гранаты. Одна из них была кокетливо украшена фиолетовым бантиком. Видимо, у кого-то из Синдиката приближался день рожденья.

Не дождавшись ответа, Тим закатил глаза и вытянул ступню, пытаясь пальцами ноги вдавить какую-то клавишу на панели. Его гибкости и растяжке определенно можно было бы позавидовать, но Джейсон не завидовал. Он даже любоваться как обычно не мог. Слишком растерялся.

А на записях с дорожных камер наблюдения все было именно так, как сказал Тим — безумный клон Джейсона пытался его прикончить. О чем он не успел рассказать — так это об отрядах гвардии, их танке, штурмовых винтовках и бессмысленном упорстве — будто гвардейцы были членами религиозной секты.

Кажется, это становилось семейным бизнесом.

Когда видео закончилось, Джейсон спросил только:

— И как ты выбрался?

Разворачиваясь на стуле, Тим оглядел его с усталым раздражением:

— Твой безумный клон спас меня. И сбежал. Вы похожи — он тоже не очень-то последовательный. 

Джейсон помолчал, перекидывая из ладони в ладонь стреляную гильзу. Было почему-то неловко. То есть, он пытался прикончить Тима, когда они только встретились, и это правда. Но если он сам был проблемой — и отдавал себе в этом отчет — то его ухудшенная копия была проблемой на стероидах. Огромной, безумной, бессмысленной проблемой на стероидах.

— Я что, — сказал он наконец, — должен извиниться?

Тим насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты просто захватил гранатомет. Джейсон.

 

Впрочем, гранатомет им не понадобился. По крайней мере, понадобился не так сильно, как огромный шприц с лошадиным траквилизатором. Старомодный — с негерметичным металлическим поршнем и иглой, смахивающей на копье. С трудом удерживая его на плече, Джейсон отчетливо чувствовал себя средневековым рыцарем. А еще он чувствовал себя глупо. В основном глупо.

— У нас есть, — спросил он обреченно, — хоть какой-нибудь план?

Сохраняя величественную невозмутимость, Тим на очередном крутом — слишком — вираже едва вписался в поворот, и транквилизатор из шприца чуть не вылился на асфальт.

— Мы подбираемся ближе, ты делаешь ему укол, мы его связываем, мы уходим. Все просто. 

Он от всей души надеялся, что Тим знает, что потом делать с огромным безумным клоном на стероидах и транквилизаторах одновременно. Гвардии до них в этот раз для разнообразия не было никакого дела, зато позади нет-нет да мелькал красный неон машин Моргенштерна — и Джейсон никогда не ненавидел их так сильно. Потому что если хоть одна пуля прошьет стекло — все зря.

К тому моменту, как они нагнали гиганта, на город опустилась ночь. 

— Бедолага, — пробормотал Тим, тормозя неподалеку и наблюдая за тем, как клон крушит витрины. Джейсон молча пихнул его свободной рукой.

— Он тебя убить пытался, помнишь?

— Ты тоже, — он вздохнул. — У всех свои недостатки.

Страна победившей терпимости по Тимоти Дрейку. Джейсон скрипнул зубами, слезая с байка, и перехватывая чертов шприц удобнее. Почему-то не слышалось ни сирен, ни взрывов, ни даже чьей-нибудь ругани — никому, совершенно никому не было дела до огромного клона, который посреди центра города начал громить магазины.

— Я назову его безумным Джо. А воспитывать будешь ты.

Тим посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением. И Джейсон знал этот взгляд — с него обычно начинались получасовые лекции о дипломатии, методологии и самоконтроле. Но тот сказал только:

— Мы что, ребенка сейчас заводим?

Их будущий семифутовый разъяренный ребенок как раз проломил стекло головой и скрылся под яркой неоновый вывеской, обещающей все удовольствия на земле и даже немного больше. То ли бордель, то ли сексшоп, то ли букинистика — не разберешь. Стараясь двигаться незаметно — насколько незаметным мог бы быть человек с гигантским шприцом на плече — Джейсон скользнул вслед за ним, и тут же чуть не сшиб со стойки огромную надувную Бетти Буп.

Все-таки сексшоп.

И подбираясь к гиганту со спины, Джейсон едва не выронил шприц, услышав низкое, отчетливое, рычащее:

— Дрейк.

Так вот оно что.

— Дрейк, — повторил он, обращаясь к Мерлин Монро — тоже надувной, но сделанной гораздо хуже, — Дрейк!

— Это не Дрейк, — негромко сообщил Джейсон, осторожно прислоняя шприц к стене, — это Монро. Но если тебе нужен Тим, я могу вас познакомить.

Клон обернулся на него рывком, и в налитых красным глазах мелькнула ярость. Едва успев отвернуться от удара, оставившего в стене вмятину размером как раз с его голову, Джейсон откатился к стене, снова судорожно прижимая шприц к себе.

Стоило привыкнуть к тому, что к идеям Тима нужно прислушиваться. И раз он сказал «транквилизатор» — значит, транквилизатор.

— Дрейк! — взревел клон, бросаясь на него снова в попытке тупой, бессмысленной ярости, которая была Джейсону в общем и целом даже знакома, потому что саморазрушение — это контактный спорт. Быстро перемещаясь со шприцом по стене, он проклинал дипломатию, проклинал собственное невесть откуда взявшееся миролюбие, да и Тима, пожалуй, тоже немного проклинал.

— Не Дрейк! Что он тебе сделал, парень? Может, поговорим об этом?

— Дрейк! — непоследовательно взревело чудище. Это начинало утомлять. Джейсон едва успел спрятаться за стойкой с искусственным членами, прежде чем стена проломилась от удара прямо там, где он стоял до этого. Гигант, испустив последний яростный рык, замер прямо напротив стенда с продукцией Бэд Драгон. Они друг другу вполне подходили. 

— Я понимаю, ты злишься, но...

Гигант судорожно оглядывался, пытаясь уловить источник голоса. Но эхо немного рассеивало звук, на что Джейсон и рассчитывал.

— ...но я уже отомстил за нас обоих, так может, поговорим?

Что-то подсказывало, что методы мести лучше было не обозначать. Как и то, насколько холодным должно было быть это блюдо. В его случае, очевидно, практически перемороженным.

Клон застыл, глубоко дыша и глядя перед собой. Будто потеряв цель, он не мог больше двигаться — Джейсону даже стало его немного жаль.

И потому, пробираясь в тенях к следующей стойке, он почти смирился с неизбежным. Вжавшись, пытаясь слиться с портьерой, закрывающей примерочную, он осторожно просунул иглу в прорези на стойке, целясь прямо в шею. Пух от кожаного корсета, висящего над головой, щекотал нос. Зачем на корсетах вообще пух?

— Дрейк, — всхлипнул гигант. И успел только слабо дернуться, когда игла мягко вошла в тело. Джейсон до хруста протянул руку назад, вдавливая металлический поршень, вгоняя под кожу клону всю немыслимую дозу — ну, за вычетом того, что по дороге пролилось на асфальт, потому что водил Тим как пьяный каскадер. С последним слабым «Дрейк!» клон рухнул, как подкошенный, и от падения содрогнулись стены магазина.

Джейсон выбрался из-под корсета, отбрасывая бесполезный шприц в сторону, и склонился над своей стероидной копией, глубоко задумавшись.

— И что мне с тобой делать, — устало проговорил он, отбрасывая с гигантского лба седую прядь — такую же, как у него самого. — Ах, да, дай угадаю. «Дрейк».

— Мм? — голос Тима прорезался на линии сквозь шипение и помехи. — Я слушаю.

— Да ты все это время слушал, — Джейсон закатил глаза, почему-то уверенный в том, что где-то здесь есть камеры, так что собеседник его еще и видит, — как будем транспортировать?

— О, не волнуйся, — он там что, попкорном хрустел? — Сначала кто-нибудь проделает большую дыру в потолке... — Джейсону на голову посыпалась штукатурка, и он на всякий случай отошел к стене, чтобы избежать последствий еще каких-нибудь планов, реализованных слишком быстро. — А потом мы просто заберем вас обоих, — удовлетворенно закончил он, явно слыша по звуку, как крошатся перекрытия.

— Как заберете? — Джейсон не был уверен, что хочет это уточнять, но, кажется, ему стоило быть готовым.

— На вертолетах, конечно, — это точно был попкорн. А вот звук где-то на фоне подозрительно напоминал грохот взрыва. — А прикрывать нас с земли будут танки. Все уже здесь, тебе просто нужно дождаться. Не переживай.

И Джейсон не переживал. Он крутил в руках наручники с розовым пушком и пытался думать о хорошем. О побережье залива в лунную ночь. О моментах, когда за ним не гналась национальная гвардия. О том, как они захватят город, вытеснив Синдикат с улиц раз и навсегда. Еще о поздних завтраках, комиксах, гранатах и дипломатической неприкосновенности.

Потому что иначе пришлось бы задуматься о том, как над головой крошатся перекрытия, грозя обрушить весь магазин ему на голову, а за дверью пока еще выжидают солдаты, выкрикивая громогласные приказы сдаться. И когда они вообще появились? Джейсон даже не заметил.

Ах, да. Танковое прикрытие с земли. Видимо, на него они не могли не отреагировать.

Он вздохнул и зажмурился. Стены дрожали.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вместо саундтрека – [In A Gadda Da Vida (Single Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv1k4Dug7_8)

Он встретил Роя на съемках того дерьмового фильма про пришельцев. Денег тогда не было даже на боеголовки для беспилотника, что уж говорить о патронах и бензине. А если Тим вынужден лишиться какой-то из своих игрушек — жди беды.

Когда денег, вырученных у профессора Дженки, едва хватило на то, чтобы починить байк, он бурчал добрых три недели, вышагивая по захламленной квартире скорбным призраком, закутанным в плед в лиловые лилии.

— Мы не будем грабить магазины, чертов Тодд. Это ниже моего достоинства.

Джейсон курил в распахнутое окно и изредка уклонялся от летящих в его голову предметов. Когда мимо пролетела граната, его пришлось закрыть.

— Хватит разрушать клумбу, — он вздохнул. — Не хочешь сняться в кино?

— Что? — Тим сощурился, закутываясь в плед плотнее. Под пушистой тканью, Джейсон знал точно, были только шорты да вытертая футболка. Он отчаянно мерз, но все равно расхаживал по квартире босиком и игнорировал оставленный на постели свитер.

— Кино, — Джейсон пожал плечами. — Какое-то экспло с пришельцами. Побегать в скафандре, пострелять по картонкам. Согласен?

Тим гордо вздернул подбородок. Край пледа соскользнул с острого плеча, и Джейсон залип, вдруг видя в нем звезду не столько фантастического боевика, сколько ксенофильского порно, но деньги им пока были нужны не настолько сильно.

— Нет, — отозвался он наконец, — нет, я не согласен. Но ты — иди. А я пока поговорю с парой старых друзей, — кивком головы он указал на ноутбук. — Попрошу поделиться сбережениями. Может быть, всплывет что-то любопытное...

Джейсон хмуро посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Милостыня, серьезно?

— Не милостыня, а вооруженная киберпреступность, — кажется, Тим обиделся. — А ты пока постреляй по пришельцам. Джейсон.

В полной растерянности он в самом деле направился к выходу, по дороге запнувшись о гранатомет и цветисто выругавшись. Тим, скинув плед прямо на пол, устроился в скрипучем кресле, скрестив ноги, и у самой двери Джейсон окинул долгим взглядом острые колени и костлявые лодыжки, ровные плечи и линию живота под футболкой — уходить расхотелось. Казалось совершенно идиотской мысль идти и угрожать кому-то лазерами на фоне зеленой тряпки, когда можно остаться, сесть возле Тима на колени и провести языком по подъему ступни.

Но тот бы ему мышку в голову запустил.

Вздохнув, Джейсон обогнул гранатомет и вышел в промозглое весеннее утро. Слабое солнце бликовало на покореженном боку байка. Холод продирал сквозь куртку и толстовку. День не задался с того момента, как он переступил порог дома, и собирался становится только хуже с каждой секундой.

Но не стал, потому что на съемочной площадке под ослепительным светом софитов он встретил Роя. И лишь много позже узнал, что если тот выглядит одновременно обдолбанным и избитым — значит, с миром все хорошо.

— О, — только и произнес он, когда их швырнуло друг на друга взрывной волной от генераторов, и лампы с треском начали гаснуть, — это ты тот чувак из Святых, да? Еще один приятный бонус, не оговоренный в моем контракте.

Это было похоже на оскорбление, но Рой улыбался, сжимал миниган и выглядел так, будто готов сесть прямо на пол и выстучать прикладом по гладким панелям партию ударных из «In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida».

— Знаешь, что я сейчас оговорю в твоем контракте, Харпер, — режиссер шепелявил в наушнике, и даже грохот взрывов его не заглушал. — То, что тебя больше ни одна студия на порог не пустит!

— Он мне полфильма угрожает, — Рой вздыхал и отстреливался, прикрывая ему спину от картонных пришельцев. — Я не понял, мы тут боевик снимаем или гребаный «Догвилль»?

— Заткнись, Николь Кидман, — беззлобно проворчал Джейсон в ответ, перепрыгивая через заграждения сразу на этаж ниже, минуя лестницу. — Генератор слева!

— Ну так иди и взорви его, — с достоинством отозвался Харпер, и он прищурился, понимая, что уже слышал эти интонации где-то раньше. Ах, да. У Тима. — Мне еще весь второй акт быть дамой в беде, чтоб ты знал.

Джейсон быстро обернулся. «Дама» была шире его в плечах и, кажется, даже чуть выше. Хотя, может быть, это был эффект космокостюма. Из-под криво надетого шлема торчали пряди ярко-рыжих волос.

В перерыв в тесной гримерке они выяснили, что режиссер — какой-то косноязычный кореец из Парамаунт — кажется, уверен, что снимает здесь экспериментальное кино, и Джейсона от таких новостей начало немного мутить. Тим был горячим фанатом низкобюджетного треша, и ему пришлось вытерпеть весь цвет представителей жанра. Он помнил, с каким лицом тот поворачивался, глядя на ошарашенное выражение его лица, и издевательски улыбался, коротко целуя в висок.

— Расслабься, — говорил он, — это критика общества потребления.

А Джейсон пытался расслабиться, глядя на то, как троица бродяг трахает мусорные баки.

Теперь, оглядывая через приоткрытую дверь гримерки зеленый фон и бутафорсий космодром вокруг, он радовался одному — во всяком случае, Хармони Корином режиссер себя не воображал. Хотелось верить, что Джоном Т. Боуном — тоже.

А Рой затягивался самокруткой, даже не обращая внимания на то, как рядом переругиваются осветители, а актрисы помогали друг другу раскрасить тела под Мистик. Выглядели они так, будто оказались здесь лишь потому, что не прошли отбор на показ «Секретов Виктории».

От избытка блесток, синего и обнаженной кожи начинало рябить в глазах.

Зажав свою самокрутку в зубах, Рой раздевался тоже — бросал космотряпки прямо на пол, и с удовольствием потягивался, вскидывая руки и прогибаясь в спине.

— Поможешь? — он рассмеялся, оборачиваясь через плечо и глядя на ошарашенное выражение его лица. Почему-то смятение в исполнении Джейсона всех очень веселило. — На спине наверняка краска потекла, оператор заметит — не видать мне гонорара.

— Да, — произнес он, сглатывая. — Да, помогу.

Потому что гонорар — это серьезно.

*

Режиссер орал на него с самого утра. Низкий — на две головы ниже Джейсона — он верещал так, что казалось, его просто хватит удар, если охрипшее горло не выродит из себя еще хоть один звук. Джейсон слушал очень внимательно — секунды две. А потом молча вскинул бутафорский лазерный пистолет, прикидывая, хватит ли в дешевой пластиковой игрушке веса для того, чтобы проломить кому-нибудь череп.

Режиссер сдулся и побледнел, видимо, резко вспоминая, с кем имеет дело, а потом, нахмурившись, все-таки произнес:

— Но все это полное дерьмо. Вы оба в опасности, вашу ж мать, помните об этом хоть на секунду!

— Да мы помним, помним, — Рой, смеясь, облокотился на его плечо. — А о том, что нам нужно платить, кто-нибудь вспоминает?

Режиссер закатил глаза.

Он снимал настоящее экспериментальное кино, и такие мелочи его не волновали.

— Как думаешь, — Рой говорил уже Джейсону, — сможем стрясти неустойку с профсоюза, если нас все-таки заставят трахать декорации?..

Съемочный день в итоге продолжался часов двадцать, и под конец Джейсон вовсе перестал соображать, что происходит вокруг. Он стрелял, он влетал лопатками в закрытые двери, когда его загоняли в угол, он вытаскивал Роя из-под обломков и тащил на себе до безопасных мест, если того вырубали. Когда они отстреливались от трехметровой синей женщины, одетой в две полоски латекса, связь с реальностью истаяла окончательно, голос режиссера стих, исчезли операторы — осталось чувство западни, голод, усталость, дыхание Роя, опирающегося на его плечо.

Кто-то кричал, подбадривая — хорошо, да, так хорошо! И Джейсон щурился, не понимая, откуда доносится голос, еще больше не понимая — надо ли устранить его обладателя.

Они прорывались к кораблю добрых четыре часа.

Перерывы между дублями сливались в мучительные паузы, схожие с попытками проснуться от кошмара.

На исходе пятнадцатого или шестнадцатого дубля смерти Роя у корабля, который они захватили с таким трудом, режиссер орал на них так, что содрогались стены.

— Он умирает на твоих руках, — он голосил. Его хотелось заткнуть, засунув дуло в рот. — Больше трагедии, твою же мать!

Этот мудак точно ощущал себя фон Триером.

Лампы почти швыряли ослепительный свет прямо сквозь отсутствующую крышу бутафорского корабля. Рой стонал у него на руках, пока Джейсон судорожно перевязывал ему глубокую — латексную — рану на залитой синим гримом груди. Стонал он очень натурально. Правда, кажется, опять путался в жанрах.

— Если я погибну... — он выдыхал.

— Ты не умрешь, — с надрывом отзывался Джейсон, разрывая бинт зубами. — Мы спасем этот город!

— Если я не вернусь...

— Вернешься.

— Когда меня не станет...

— Блядь, Харпер.

— И мой народ падет к ногам захватчиков...

— Твою мать, Рой! Нам же придется переснимать в двадцатый раз, — Джейсон взмолился, надеясь только на то, что звуковую дорожку потом, скорее всего, нужно будет кусками перезаписывать все равно. — Заткнись и дохни уже.

— Обещай, что защитишь мое наследие от сил зла!

Джейсон посмотрел на его залитое искусственной кровью лицо. Глаза сияли под полуопущенными, выкрашенными в синий веками — зеленые, яркие, смеющиеся.

— Блядь, Рой, — горестно простонал он.

А Рой, помедлив минуту, подмигнул и дернул его на себя.

Чешуйки грима расползались под пальцами. Харпер рассмеялся и раздвинул языком его губы, приподнимаясь на локтях, и бинт полетел куда-то в сторону, а лазерный пистолет с оглушительным грохотом рухнул на пол.

На площадке повисла странная тишина.

— И когда мы погибнем, — произнес он, переходя на свой обычный голос на середине предложения, — от голода, потому что этот мудак нам не заплатит...

— Снято, — прохрипел режиссер в свой мегафон. — Расходимся. Харпер, Тодд — в мой кабинет.

Выволочки и увольнения не было, как ни странно. Было обещание прибавки к гонорару и смена жанра посреди съемок.

*

По крайней мере, трахать декорации в самом деле не пришлось, да и друг друга — тоже. Теперь в том же дешевом псевдокосмическом антураже они снимали ромком.

Режиссер продолжал настаивать, что импровизация — это все, но орал на каждый мнимый проступок так, что сотрясались стены. Рой, вопреки сложившемуся впечатлению, не накуривался перед съемками для того, чтобы его игнорировать. Он всегда таким был.

— Я дзенский воин, — он говорил, вздыхая, и передавал Джейсону бутылку после съемок, — я — блудное дитя Кастанеды и всего поколения хиппи.

— Когда ты родился, оно уже закончилось.

— Зануда, — Рой пнул его носком ботинка куда-то в лодыжку. И рассмеялся, привалившись головой к плечу. Пахло потом, пивом, почему-то порохом. После смешанной вони грима, пластика, гипсокартона и отчаяния крошечного корейца, это казалось почти спасением.

Съемочный день закончился с час назад, и они как раз смывали грим, когда Рой позвал его выпить. Не в один из баров Святых, впрочем — в свободный от влияния группировок паб на окраине, куда еще добираться пришлось добрый час. Рой утверждал, что это место — особенное. Ничего особенного, кроме близости побережья и полной версии той чудовищной песни Iron Batterfly на фоне Джейсон пока не видел.

На вокальной партии он смотрел, как Рой пьет — медленно, запрокинув голову, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Он буквально все делал с этим явным, ощутимым кайфом и восторгом от жизни и себя самого — даже снимался в дешевом боевике про пришельцев и пил выдохшееся, такое же дешевое пиво. Это подкупало.

Гитарный риф пришелся на его широкую улыбку, и на то, как Рой, смеясь, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

На чудовищно долгой партии ударных, которой эта песня славилась особенно, он потянулся, упираясь руками Джейсону в колени. Глаза у него с близкого расстояния оказались еще ярче — одуряющей, неправдоподобной зелени, а зрачки расширенными, будто он и впрямь обкурился.

С тех пор, как они начали снимать ромком, у Джейсона губы саднило от поцелуев, но оказалось, что их все-таки можно хотеть еще.

*

Тиму предсказуемо было плевать. Могло бы быть плевать, но Рой понравился ему сразу — а значит, был обречен. Один из вечеров после съемок они проторчали три сеанса подряд в крошечном кинотеатре под открытым небом — на стоянке перед экраном было не протолкнуться, хотя весенний вечер, казалось, не располагал. Тим кутался в куртку Роя и следил за происходящим с таким напряженным вниманием, что, кажется, рядом с ним можно было не то что трепаться — гранаты взрывать, он бы и не заметил.

На задних рядах переругивались и улюлюкали какие-то девицы из Моргенштерна. Джейсон, приметив их в зеркале заднего вида, плотнее запахнул неброскую серую ветровку. На них с Тимом не было ни единой лилии — хотелось просто посмотреть кино, а не ввязываться в очередную чертову вооруженную войну.

Пока это работало.

Этим вечером давали марафон анимационного Диснея — и Тим настоял на нем, хотя той же ночью должны были показывать «Забриски-Пойнт». Студенческие бунты его не интересовали. А вот конфликт ковбоя с астронавтом — весьма.

— Потому что лучший фильм про страх быть забытым — это «История игрушек», бестолковый ты идиот, — с достоинством отзывался он на нытье Роя, и вставал на колени на заднем сидении, опираясь локтями на передние. — Они гнули эту линию три полнометражки и дожимали в дополнительных материалах. Контекст, друг мой.

— Не контекст, а возраст, — буркнул Рой, пытаясь заткнуть его попкорном, но Тим не сдавался. — Я снимаюсь в ромкоме про пришельцев, и Пиксар уже стащил из-под носа Парамаунт права на экранизацию сиквела. Я слишком стар для этой херни.

— Радуйся, — ответил он веско. — По этой дешевке проще всего отслеживать настроения толпы. Хочешь выучиться маркетингу — смотри экспло.

Рой едва не подавился попкорном и жалобно посмотрел на Джейсона, всем своим видом умоляя о спасении. Тот вздохнул и протянул руку, потрепав Тима по волосам.

Тим извернулся и удивительно нежно прижался к его ладони щекой. И действительно замолчал.

На обратном пути вел Рой, потому что Джейсон засыпал сидя, а Тим вовсе задремал на заднем сидении, вытянув ноги в окно и положив под голову куртку. Даже во сне его трясло от холода, так что о продолжении вечера можно было не задумываться.

Зевая, Джейсон объяснил Рою маршрут, и когда они остановились у неприметного дома на окраине, помедлил и коротко, остро посмотрел прямо в глаза:

— Останешься?

Рой покосился на него с широкой подрагивающей улыбкой и сжал пальцы на руле, явно надеясь отшутиться. Этого ему Джейсон позволять не собирался — протянул руку, крепко сжимая запястье.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Да и он хочет. Иначе бы он тебе, — он кивнул на дремлющего Тима, — про социальное искусство не твердил. Это только для близких. Для своих.

Помедлив, Рой облизнул губы и все-таки улыбнулся по-настоящему.

— Тогда сочувствую тебе, чувак. Ты, должно быть, многое пережил.

— Фильмографию Хармони Корина, — отозвался Джейсон в тон ему. — Ну что, понесли?

Правда, лестница оказалась слишком узкой для таких маневров, и Тима Рой просто нес на руках. Уснули втроем, даже не раздеваясь, поверх покрывала, и Тим во сне свернулся между ними, прижимаясь теснее, будто пытался согреться. Может, в самом деле мерз. Весна никак не собиралась накапливать тепло, ветром продувало щели в окнах, сквозняк струился по полу до самого утра.

*

Оказалось, что Пиксар решил перекупить проект прямо посреди съемок, так что половину декораций составляла анимация, а Роя обрядили в костюм Базза Лайтера. Концепция менялась стремительно, зато у них наконец появился сценарий.

Ну и целоваться стало в разы неудобнее — громоздкие скафандры к тому не располагали. С гримом и латексом было проще.

— Если бы я не знал рейтинги Пиксар, — бухтел Рой, впихиваясь в костюм, — я бы решил, что мы все-таки снимаем порно. Зачем они одевают нас в это все, если потом не планируют медленно и драматично раздевать?

Новый художник по костюмам хранил глубокое скорбное молчание.

Режиссер заливался истериками и текилой в общей гримерке, жаловался на жизнь, неожиданно начинал почитать Джейсона за своего лучшего друга.

— Студия продалась, — бормотал он между пятой и восемнадцатой стопкой, — и меня продала. И вас продала. И даже этих, — он нетрезво махал на девиц в латексе, — тоже продала.

Гонорары им все-таки прибавили, так что Джейсон был готов слушать его нытье хоть сутками. Он думал, что так приходит буддистское смирение. Сначала учишься не затыкать плачущих двумя гранатами, тремя выстрелами и одной бетономешалкой. Потом оказывается, что и Тим не так уж сопротивляется, когда прерываешь его утреннее ворчание поцелуем — главное, чтобы кофе не убежал.

А потом Харпер приносит свои самокрутки прямо в павильон, и жить становится совсем уж нескучно.

Декорации стали дороже, осветители — суровее, крики режиссера не очень изменились. Яростно раздеваясь на подвесе на фоне зеленой тряпки, Рой матерился так, что его должны были слышать на соседней площадке — но это было неважно, переозвучивать половину сцен приходилось все равно. Джейсон добавлял в свой кофе стащенный у дублеров коньяк. Съемки неминуемо катились к полному и неотвратимому финалу, и это было почти плохой новостью, потому что сиквел и нового режиссера в Пиксар уже утвердили.

Зато Тим понял, что нашел новую жертву, и потому марафоны дешевых боевиков и экспло начали повторяться — но теперь хотя бы можно было следить за реакцией Харпера. Она стоила большего, чем все эти фильмы вместе взятые — не исключая тот, в котором снимались они сами.

— Это не так смешно, как кажется, — посреди особенно бестолкового спора Тим скрестил руки на груди и сполз ниже на подушках, порываясь кого-то пнуть, но не в силах определиться, кого именно. — Не смешно, пока Бава ссылается на Хичкока. Знаете, сколько собрал мексплотейшн «Мачете»? Сорок четыре миллиона. Если бы я мог снять фильм на сорок четыре миллиона, — он мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку. Джейсон рассмеялся и обнял его за плечи.

— ...то в фильмах на сорок четыре миллиона — негативных отзывов — не снимались бы мы.

Рой задумчиво поцеловал его куда-то в висок, не прекращая напряженно следить за экраном. Тим слегка расслабился — наверняка уже планировал на следующую неделю марафон спагетти-вестернов. Их он считал и вовсе самым удачным срезом предпочтений публики — сродни тому, как подсознательно человек выдает больше, чем осознанно.

— А лучший полигон для наблюдений за толпой — спортивные матчи, — невесть к чему пробормотал он, закидывая ноги поперек бедер Роя. Тот, не отрываясь от фильма, молча погладил его по колену. — Поэтому на среду у меня три билета на бейсбол.

Полуголая женщина на экране толкала речи о социальной справедливости. Вечер начинал быть захватывающим.


End file.
